Save Me
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] Después de todo Fenrir no era conocido por su paciencia o su benevolencia [...]


**¡Feliz Navidad requete adelantada para Lex Snape!**

 **Este es su bonito regalo beteado aún en contra de los gustos de mi linda beta que le hizo un bello final Drarry en su cabeza.**

 **Advertencia: Mención de abuso, Fenrir/Harry**

 **NOTA: que el título no los engañe como la canción lo hizo conmigo**

* * *

 **Save Me**

 _Esta noche te recuesto para dormir,_

 _Abraza la oscuridad, arrastrate en lo profundo_

 _No temas al hambre porque es hora de comer_

 _A veces la vida es justo como se ve, sabes que tu vida no es solo un sueño_

 _Mira la tierra bajo tus pies, mira como se quiebra justo en el medio_

 _Mira al diablo sonreír, te atrapara debajo_

 _Muéstrame tus lagrimas así sé que eres mío_

 _Necesito tu miedo para sentirme vivo_

 **Save Me – The Rigs**

Harry aúlla y solloza bajo la luna llena mientras el cambio se extiende por todo su cuerpo rompiendo sus huesos, rasgando su carne y haciéndole transmutar en algo más. Odiaba con toda pasión su nueva vida tanto así que más de una vez había intentado acabar con ella, pero sólo conseguía un severo castigo del Alfa, _su_ Alfa. Cuando el cambio se completa se queda muy quieto en el suelo llorando en silencio el dolor que hace a sus músculos arder, había aprendido que si no se movía el dolor era menor a la mañana siguiente; sin embargo, su Alfa no parecía tener los mismos planes.

Sin contemplación Fenrir Greyback le golpea con su hocico forzándole a levantarse, al menos en esa ocasión no lo había mordido hasta hacerle sangrar, lo cual no es ningún alivio teniendo en cuenta lo que harían. Aparte de la forzosa transformación y ser la perra de Fenrir la cosa que más odia es la cacería; negarse al cambio lo dejaba muy débil lo que le imposibilitaba cazar dejándolo como un inútil en la manada y para completar al no ayudar en la cacería le tocaban solo las sobras cosa que contribuye a su estado débil.

Teme que será así esa noche hasta que un pedazo enorme de carne suave y asquerosamente apetitosa para su lobo cae frente a él; olfatea la carne descubriendo con horror que se trataba de la mejor parte del venado que posiblemente el Alfa cazó y significaba una sola cosa.

Abrumado retrocede, pero no alcanza huir cuando el gruñido descontento del Alfa le paraliza, su lobo aúlla bajando las orejas en un ruego de perdón mientras su parte más consciente lucha para ponerse en pie y huir importándole muy poco lo que su acción provocaría. Había rechazado a su Alfa, y no cualquier Alfa sino al líder de la manada, en época de apareamiento frente a todos los lobos que estaban en el claro realizando el mismo ritual de cortejo con sus parejas elegidas. Harry alza la vista encogiéndose más al ver la furia refulgir en los ojos dorados de lobo, no solo el lobo sino también el hombre deseaba desatar su furia sobre él pero las mordidas no llegan. Harry cubre su rostro tratando de evitar cualquier zarpaso pero tampoco llega.

Confundido alza la vista encontrándose conque el Alfa se había llevado la que pudo ser su comida aunque para alivio de su lobo, cosa que le hace maldecirse una y mil veces, no la comparte con ninguna otra hembra u Omega dispuesto a alzarle el culo para ser preñado. Harry se queda en su sitio ignorando lo mejor posible el gruñido de su estómago así como los aullidos de aquéllos que habían triunfado en su cortejo y se apareaban en las cuevas alrededor.

Su Alfa no se había movido de su posición, echado en el césped dejando a los cachorros más jóvenes que juegan con su pelaje y orejas ajenos a lo que los mayores hacían. Esa distracción es suficiente para que su lobo tome el control levantándose y corriendo lejos de allí para regresar poco después con una pequeña y miserable cacería.

El lobo se acerca con las orejas agachadas hacia el Alfa dejando los conejos que atrapó frente a él a modo de ofrenda incapaz de alzar la vista. Fenrir lo observa en silencio por unos largos minutos antes de alzarse y lamer su hocico para limpiar la sangre. El lobo más pequeño se relaja dejándose hacer emitiendo ladridos satisfechos para el gusto del Alfa que al asegurarse de la sumisión del joven, al menos la de su lobo, se hace a un lado ofreciéndole los conejos de regreso junto a un pedazo de la carne de venado sobrante.

Con un ladrido de agradecimiento el lobo se lanza a comer encantado cuando su estómago deja de gruñir como bestia salvaje a medida que es llenado. Sabe lo que seguirá después pero no le importa mientras pueda llenar su estómago, si debía someter al mago en él lo haría, si debía alzar el culo como la perra de su Alfa que es, lo haría. Si debía cargar con los cachorros del Alfa, le daría los cachorros más fuertes de toda la manada.

El mago Harry no podría impedírselo por más que gritara y maldijera en su interior. Fenrir por su parte sonríe mimando al pequeño lobo a la espera que termine; esa noche dejaría pasar el desprecio del mago a fin de complacer al lobo que parece más que feliz de mostrarle la panza.

En la mañana se dice sonriendo diabólicamente haría pagar al mago, beberá cada una de sus lágrimas disfrutando del terror que le infundirá hasta que aprenda su lugar en la manada. Si el mago no quería aceptar su destino bien podría desgarrar su garganta sin contemplación alguna. Después de todo Fenrir no era conocido por su paciencia o su benevolencia, nadie iría a salvar a Harry Potter, aceptase su destino o no.


End file.
